


Source of Light

by sinofwriting



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Happy meets his daughters boyfriends for the first time.





	Source of Light

Y/N looks around nervously, wishing she had taken her dad’s advice about bringing Luke with her. Not only was she nervous about seeing her dad in MC territory, she had never stepped foot in California till now. She was born raised in Washington, and it wasn’t until college that she left the state for the first time. Going cross country to North Carolina.

“Hello darling, can I help you with something?” A blonde asked her. Her eyes immediately drift to his kutte, seeing the VP patch.

She puts on a smile, “yeah. I’m looking for Happy. He told me to meet him here.” Y/N trails off after seeing the look she gets from him when she mentions her father’s name.

The blonde turns away from her for a second, making a motion to have half sack come over to him. “I think he’s still sleeping.” He looks at half sac, “go get Happy, tell him, there’s a girl here for him.” He turns back towards Y/N, a grin on his face. “My names Jax, do you want to wait inside?”

Y/N shakes her head, “Y/N, and I’ll wait here. Thank you though, for the offer.”

Jax raises in his eyebrows, grin not leaving his face. “Suit yourself.”

Y/N watches him move into the garage area of the property. Her nerves only easing slightly now that she isn’t talking to someone she doesn’t know. But, then she remembers why she made the trip and the nerves were back full force.

Her eyes, that had been trained on her feet, look up at the sound of a door swinging open. She smiles at her dad, but refrains from calling out to him. Instead, she walks towards him, meeting him half way for a hug. “I’ve missed you.” She whispers into his kutte, her knuckles white from how tight she’s holding him.

Happy chuckles, “missed you too, kid.”

He pulls away from his little girl, taking in how much she’s changed since the last time he saw nearly two years ago. The fact that she was in her last year of college and was going to be graduating in a few months hitting him hard.

Happy found himself looking at her left hand, knowing what could be there, and breathing a sigh of relief that a ring wasn’t on her finger.

She must of caught what he was looking for because she narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t go looking for something that wouldn’t be there. You’ve spoken to Luke over the phone. You know for a fact he wouldn’t propose without your blessings.”

Happy nods, knowing it was true. He had sadly not gotten the chance to meet her boyfriend, but had plenty of opportunities to talk to him on the phone.

Luke was a gentleman in every sense. He had been raised to treat others with respect and kindness. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have a mean bone in his body, he did. It just took a while to find it.

“Still pure?” He asks her.

She nods, twisting her arms to show him. “No tattoos on either of us.”

He smirks, “shame, I always wished you’d follow in my footsteps and get covered.”

As they walk to her car, Happy flips off the people staring at them. Not wanting his good mood to be ruined. “You staying in Charming?”

She shakes her head, throwing him the keys. “Nope, staying about forty minutes away.”

“Where we meeting him?” Happy asks, sliding into the cage, his daughter having already moved the seat back for him.

She pats him on the knee, seeing how disgruntled, he is about having to be in a car. “The house we’re renting while we’re here.”

He raises an eyebrow at his daughter as they turn out of Teller-Morrow.

“Luke has to be here for two months and it’s summer for me.”

“What happened to your job?”

Y/N smiles sadly, the diner being a sore spot for her. “Fired me.”

Happy takes his eyes off the road to look at her. “How did you get fired?”

“Boss didn’t like that I’m with Luke.”

Happy’s eyebrows furrow, starting to fume. “That’s not new.”

She laughs, “no it is not. We just don’t flaunt it. I guess a lot of people didn’t know we were together.”

Happy frowns, wishing there was some way he could be in North Carolina to threaten the piece of shit that her boss was.

“Are you going to apply anywhere else?” He asks, taking a hand off the wheel to dig into his pockets.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see her shake her head. “No, going to focus on school.” She slaps his hand, seeing what he’s doing. “This is a rental car, no smoking in it.”

Happy glares slightly, knowing he won’t be able to smoke in the house either. “You owe me.”

She rolls her eyes, “Figured you would say that. I have something for you at the house.”

The drive is filled with the radio and the occasional curse from Happy about stupid people being allowed to drive.

As they pull into the driveway of a nice two story house, he doesn’t miss the way his little girl’s eyes light up at the sight of the truck in the driveway.

“I didn’t think he was going to be home, he had to go to a meeting and stop by the store.” Y/N explains as she gets out the car.

Happy looks around the neighborhood, trying to get a feel for what goes on. “Crime rate?”

Y/N smiles at him, “hasn’t been anything big since a few years back when someone murdered their wife.”

“That’s good.”

She barely glances back at him as she opens the front door. Setting the keys into the bowl where another set are, he looks around.

“I hope you like the flowers I got. I tried to find roses, but those caught my eye.” A familiar mans voice says.

Happy watches as the smile across his daughters face grows at the sight and sound of Luke. Watching the love that she has for him, gives him a warm feeling in his chest. And as he sees a man that he can only guess to be Luke enter the hallway, the warm feeling grows at how Luke looks at his daughter.

The smile on Luke’s face doesn’t dim as he sees Happy, stepping forward to shake his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“Call me Happy, Luke.”


End file.
